headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray
Temptation is a beast. Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Being Human | format = Region free | season = 2 | episodes = 13 | discs = 4 | studio = Entertainment One | released = January 1st, 2013 | previous = Season One | next = Season Three }} is a four-disc Blu-ray collection that includes all thirteen episodes of season two of the North American supernatural drama series Being Human, which is a remake of the 2008 British television series of the same name. The collection was produced by Entertainment One studio and released in Region 1 format on January 1st, 2013. Premise Being Human centers around three main characters, all of whom are of supernatural origin and all of whom are roommates, sharing in each other's collective struggles to maintain their humanity, despite their monstrous heritage. Aidan Waite is a vampire. Sally Malik is a ghost. And Josh Levison is a werewolf. Joining the regular cast lineup of season two is Kristen Hager as Josh's newly-infected lycanthrope love-interest Nora Sargeant who had previously been a supporting character in season one. Season two brings with it new threats and new challenges for this group of hapless twenty-somethings. The vampire community of Boston falls under the rule of the elder known as Mother, who vows to clean up the city in the wake of the late James Bishop. She awakens her daughter, Suren - a former lover of Aidan's who had been "grounded" for eighty years following a hotel massacre. Aidan is instructed to groom Suren to become the new authority after Mother leaves and to help her adjust to life in the modern-day Boston. Josh Levison, wracked with guilt over accidentally infecting Nora Sargeant with his lycanthropy, struggles to help her adjust to her new life, while endlessly searching for a cure. They meet two yuppie werewolf twins named Connor and Brynn McLean who, unlike Josh, choose to embrace the wolf, rather than hide from it. Josh grows concerned when Nora finds that she enjoys being a werewolf a little too much for his tastes. Sally Malik continues to learn more and more about the abilities of being a ghost. She befriends a "ghost whisperer" at the hospital named Zoe Gonzales who has a unique talent. She helps shepherd spirits into the bodies of infants so that they may be reincarnated. While trying to find a way to get Zoe to help her, Sally befriends several more ghosts and learns about a great darkness that she has accidentally loosed upon the world. The darkness takes the form of a Reaper whose vocation is to "shred" ghosts, sending their spiritual essence into limbo. Product description Leading everyday lives is a lot harder than it looks for three twenty-something, supernatural roommates - vampire Aidan, ghost Sally and werewolf Josh - who share their secrets and a Boston brownstone. Together they learn that there are fates worse than death and more to life (and the afterlife) than most 'normal' humans could ever imagine. Episodes Notes * Episodes from this season have been made available for instant viewing on streaming video on Amazon.com, Netflix and the ''Being Human'' page at Syfy.com. * Total running time: 572 minutes. * Format: AC-3, Box set, Color, Dolby, Widescreen, NTSC * Languages: English with English subtitles (SDH). * Aspect ratio: 1.77:1 * ASIN: B009T3AGK8 Special features * Season two Making of featurette. * Behind-the-scenes cast interviews. * Being Human panel at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con. See also External Links * at Buy.com * at Amazon.com * at Walmart.com Category:Entertainment One